The present invention relates to linear lighting fixtures having extruded housings, and more particularly relates to a direct-indirect linear lighting fixture having a top opening for providing indirect lighting and bottom openings for providing a direct lighting component. The type of lighting fixtures to which the invention relates will typically be used in institutional settings as well as commercial settings where the fixtures are subject to periodic cleaning and maintenance.
Extruded housings for a linear direct-indirect lighting fixture have heretofore been fabricated in separate extruded, co-linear aluminum parts held together by cross braces to provide a linear lighting fixture of a desired length. The cross braces hold the extruded elements of the housing in parallel-spaced relation such that parallel openings run the length of the housing over which elongated light screens having a desired perforation or aperture pattern can be placed to prevent the viewer from looking directly into the interior of the fixture. Typically, such screens are made in perforated sections of sheet metal or plastic typically having a length of eight feet, and are attached to adjacent co-linear housing elements by means of spring clips. Such a multi-part construction is relatively cumbersome to assemble and requires a relatively large inventory of different parts. Unsightly seams can also appear along the edges and between the ends of abutting light screens which leak light in unintended places. In addition, plastic baffles tend to discolor and disintegrate in time, and sheet metal baffles are easily dented or bent during periodic maintenance and clearing.
The present invention provides an extruded housing for a direct-indirect linear lighting fixture which reduces the number of parts associated with the housing and which simplifies the assembly and installation of the fixture. The extruded housing of the invention also increases the structural integrity of the fixture, and eliminates unsightly seams between housing parts for long fixture runs. At the same time, the housing provides a pattern of apertures for down light which can be easily cleaned, such as with an air blower, without the need for separate light screens which can be dislodged or damaged. Additionally, the invention provides for a fixture housing which eliminates parts which often have uneven surfaces and edges that can detract from the overall appearance of the fixture.